Five Years Time
by InvisibleDaisyChain
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after the 8th book? The good guys win and the bad guys are, mostly, nowhere to be seen. This is loosely based on the song "Five Years Time". WARNING: LOTS OF SPOILERS!
1. Olivia's Facebook

Olivia's Facebook:

xLivvyxVertigox: Hey guys x It's gonna be my 17th birthday in 2 weeks! I'm going out to see my new movie then going out for a meal. Any of you former Bloor's Academy students wanna come?

Emma Tolly: Sure, what time?

xLivvyxVertgiox: Er, 'bout 4pm for the movie then 7pm for the meal. Sound good?

Emma Tolly: Great, see you there!

Charlie Bone: I'll come too. Haven't seen you in ages!

xLivvyxVertigox: I know right! Can't wait x

Fidelio "Fido" Gunn: Guess it'd better come then. You got a movie?

xLivvyxVertigox: Yeah! You still go by Fido? I remember when I came up with that name! We were like 11.

Fidelio "Fido" Gunn: Yeah, so see you soon!

Tanc Torsson: Liv? I haven't seen you in about 3 years! Definitely coming.

Sander Sage: Cool. Mind if Lauren comes too?

xLivvyxVertigox: Course not, you still go out with her?

Sander Sage: Yeah!

Gabriel "Gabe" Silk: Can I come?

xLivvyxVertigox: Course you can Gabe!

Billy Bone: And me?

xLivvyxVertigox: Bone? Oh yeah, Charlie's parents adopted you! Guess you can come too.

Manny Bloor: Hi, I'll come. That is if Zelly's up to it.

xLivvyxVertigox: Manfred Bloor wants to come to my birthday party?

Charlie Bone: Wow, this is weird...

Zelly Bloor: And Zelda Bloor too!

Charlie Bone: Bloor?

xLivvyxVertigox: Bloor?

Charlie Bone: Beat ya Liv!

xLivvyxVertigox: :P

Manny Bloor: Yeah, didn't you know? We got married 4 months ago.

xLivvyxVertigox: Married? How old are you?

Manny Bloor: 24.

xLivvyxVertigox: Fair enough. So you both coming then?

Manny Bloor: Zelly?

Zelly Bloor: I'll see how I feel. Let you know soon Vertigo.

xLivvyxVertigox: You _can_ call me Livvy, or even Olivia. Are you ill or something?

Zelly Bloor: Pregnant, _Livvy._

xLivvyxVertigox: Oh! That makes more sense now. Contact me soon.

Asa Pike: If Manfred and Zelda can come, surely I can too.

xLivvyxVertigox: ... as long as Manfred promises not to kill you then sure.

Manny Bloor: I wouldn't kill him!

xLivvyxVertigox: Really?

Manny Bloor: Well, maybe I wanted to before but he was my best friend.

xLivvyxVertigox: Ok then. See you all there!

**I don't own Facebook or any of the characters I used. But I own the fact that Manfred and Zelda get married and are going to have a baby. It should get better than this, this was just the intro.**


	2. Reunited

**Someone asked me if it was all going to be on Facebook, no it's not all on FB. That was just a prologue, the rest of it will be at Olivia's party. So here it is...**

Olivia stood outside the cinema in a long blue coat with a matching fluffy scarf. She looked at her watch: 3.30pm. She breathed a sigh of boredom and a puff of steam came from her mouth, as the air was very cold. Then a figure in a pink coat walked around the corner carrying a sparkly pink bag. Her blonde hair flowed behind her as she ran up to Olivia. Olivia, immediately recognising her, ran up to her best friend Emma. The friends hugged.

"Happy birthday!", Emma smiled as she gave the bag to Olivia.

"Thanks!"

Olivia opened the bag, revealing shiny black high-heels.

"Oh my gosh, they're gorgeous!", Olivia exclaimed, taking off her boots and putting on her new shoes, "Thanks so much!"

"That's alright! I didn't know if that's what you wanted-"

"I love 'em!", Olivia looked around, "Where's Tanc?"

"Just coming, he went to pick up Lysander and Lauren but I said I'd go by myself"

"Oh right"

At that moment a red car drove around the corner and Olivia and Emma ran up to it. Tancred and Lysander came out of the car and Lysander went to open the door for Lauren.

"Tancred!", Olivia ran up and practically jumped on Tancred.

"Woah! Missed me?", Tancred laughed.

"'Course I did! Hey 'Sander!", Olivia did the same to Lysander.

"Liv! You remember Lauren right?", Lysander nodded to the pretty girl with brown hair.

"Sure I do. Hi Lauren! Can I call you Loz?"

"Hi Olivia! Happy birthday! If you want to, sure", Lauren came up to Olivia with a present.

Olivia unwrapped the paper and took out a silk dress, "It's beautiful. Thanks Loz, and 'Sander"

Tancred gave her his present while Gabriel walked up to them. Olivia opened it and brought out a painting of herself, "Did you do that?"

"Yeah, it's not that good but-"

"It's amazing! Thanks Tanc"

Gabriel walked towards Olivia and handed her a bag.

"Happy birthday!", he said.

"Thanks Gabe"

It was a set of perfumes.

"How did you know I wanted these?", said Olivia, opening the box.

"I did have a little help", he admitted, looking at Emma.

Next, Fidelio towards the group with a bag swinging in his hand. Olivia hugged him and he picked her up and spun her around. Olivia laughed.

"Happy 17th birthday!"

"Thank you"

Olivia opened the bag which had a CD of Olivia's favourite music on.

"Awesome!"

A black car parked beside them and Manfred Bloor stepped out dressed all in black. He waved at them before opening the door on the passengers side. Zelda _Bloor _stepped out and said "Hello my enemies!"

Olivia laughed, "I'm surprised you actually came! I never thought Manfred Bloor and Zelda Dobin... Dobins... Dob... Zelda Bloor would come to my birthday party"

"I never thought I'd come to Olivia Vertigo's birthday party!", Manfred gave Olivia a present.

"... thanks...", Olivia felt weird saying "thanks" to Manfred.

She opened the present a took out a DVD. On the front cover was Manfred!

"You have a movie too?", Olivia sounded surprised.

"I do"

"I'll watch it tonight. You could all come round and we could all watch it", Olivia suggested.

They all nodded with a few "I'll do it"s and "Sure"s and "Guess I could"s.

Then, Asa slowly made his way up to them, watching Manfred suspiciously as he came.

"Asa!", Manfred half-smiled.

"Hi, M-Manfred", Asa watched his nervously.

"It's ok, I don't bite!"

"He does", Olivia joked, nodded at Asa.

Asa smiled, "Happy birthday"

"Thanks Asa"

Olivia opened it, it was a wolf soft toy.

"Aw, it's so cute!"

"I wasn't really sure what to get you, not exactly being your friend and all-"

"Yeah, not _exactly_", Olivia laughed.

"More like an enemy", Manfred commented.

Asa laughed, still a little cautious.

The last guests to come, at 3.45, were Charlie and Billy Bone.

"Charlie!", Olivia yelled as she raced towards the two brothers.

"Hi Olivia! Happy birthday!", Charlie hugged her.

"Yeah, happy birthday", the little, well not so little anymore, albino repeated.

"Billy!", Olivia hugged Billy too.

Charlie gave Olivia a big square-shaped present. Olivia opened it. It was a photoframe, with pictures of all the guests, and of course Dagbert-the-drowner **((that was for you Ivie ;))). **

"Wow, Charlie, it's so cool!"

"Billy did help", Charlie looked at his brother (who had only been his brother for 5 years).

"Thanks Billy", Olivia winked at him and Billy smiled back.

"Let's go then!", Olivia beckoned them to enter the cinema.

Everyone followed, Emma closely following her best friend and Asa coming in clearly last.


	3. The Film

"It's Olivia Vertigo!", shouted a slightly familiar voice.

Olivia turned around to see a girl, about her age, with black hair and glasses.

"Bindi!", Olivia ran up to the girl.

"Who?", asked everyone else.

Bindi and Olivia hugged for what seemed too long for a certain fair-haired girl's patience.

"Are you quite finished?", asked a girl who looked similar to Bindi except she had very curly gingery blonde hair and was quite large.

Olivia squinted before recognising Bindi Loom's sister, Dorcas Loom.

"Ah! Dorcas Loom!"

Charlie walked up to the three girls.

"Oh! That Bindi! I'd forgotten about her"

Bindi stared at him and raised her eyebrows, "Charming"

"Oops, sorry. But you did leave Bloor's a while ago", Charlie shrugged.

"It's okay. Honestly, I'd forgotten about you too", Bindi gave Charlie a forgiving smile.

"Oh yeah, I remember you now. You left when Beth Strong left didn't you", said Emma, "Why did you both leave anyway? And how come Dorcas didn't leave when you did?"

Bindi blinked a few times and coughed before glancing quickly at Olivia, "Oh, it was a silly reason. N-nothing to worry about", Bindi smiled.

Olivia gave her a suspicious stare but Bindi pretended not to notice. Before Olivia had the chance to challenge her long-lost friend, a crowd of unsupervised crazy teenagers threw themselves on Olivia holding pens and notepads. The others looked at each other then slowly edged away.

Olivia came in to sit with them a bit late. She took a seat in between Emma and Charlie.

"Thanks for the help guys!", she whispered as she attempted to steal Manfred's popcorn.

"No problem! And by the way, DON'T STEAL MY POPCORN!", Manfred yelled at her.

"Whatevs! I guess you still hate me then"

"If you steal my food there is a very high chance I will!"

Olivia folded her arms and shuffled in her seat. There was silence. The kind of silence Fidelio likes to comment on in my FanFictions.

"Awkw-"

"Don't", Olivia said plainly.

"So...", Tancred said.

"You got rid of the fans then?", asked Lysander, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yes", Olivia said, still wearing a blank expression.

There was more silence.

"Fail", Lauren laughed slightly.

The silence continued until the film started.

It started with a little girl who looked faintly like Olivia running around in the autumn.

"Um, is that supposed to be you?", whispered Charlie.

"Yes, sshhh!"

'Olivia's' 'mum' ((double 's XD)) became ill and was rushed to hospital. 'Olivia's' 'auntie' got a phone call to say that 'Olivia's' 'mum' had died.

"This is depressing", Manfred commented.

"Life is depressing, sshhh!", said Olivia.

The real 17 year old Olivia did come into the film after the first 15 minutes of the film and was the star for the rest of the film. The credits came up.

"That was amazing!", exclaimed Emma.

"It was depressing", Manfred repeated.

"Oh for goodness sake, stop criticizing my film!", Olivia stamped her foot then her frown turned into a smirk, "Oh, we'll be watching your film later Manfred"

"Dang it"

Olivia looked over the top of her friends to see Asa standing at the back fiddling with his hair. She gave him a bright smile and he half-smiled back.

"Hi!", she said, "You're very quiet today"

"Mm"

"You okay?"

He nodded.

"Just say something!"

"Er... hi?"

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Okay, it's Manfred"

"Manfred? What's wrong with Manfred? Oh wait don't answer that"

"He locked me up as half-beast half human, he killed my dad, he tried to torture me into working for him again and he tried to kill me"

"Ah"


	4. Lauren's speech

**I told you I'd get round to it eventually! Sorry it's short but I thought the end was a good place to end that chapter.**

Chapter 4

Manfred half-heard the conversation between Olivia and Asa, taking offense to the "What's wrong with Manfred? Oh wait don't answer that" part.

"I didn't come to your party to be criticised on my past!" Manfred said firmly to Olivia.

Olivia, half expecting Asa to run away screaming (which, unfortunately, he didn't), replied, "Sorry but it's all true. You locked your best friend up!"

"Stop being mean!" Zelda shouted.

"Me? I didn't lock my best friend up!" Olivia shouted back.

"Well that's because your best friend didn't betray you!"

"Even so, if Emma switched sides I wouldn't lock her up!"

"That's because you're nice!"

Zelda suddenly realised she had just contridicted herself and offended her husband ((that does not sound right)).

Gabriel groaned, "I thought we'd gotten over this years ago! It's time to grow up and stop fighting!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" said Tancred who was sick of girly arguments.

Olivia sighed, "I take back everything"

"Me too" agreed Zelda.

"Asa?" asked Fidelio, expectantly.

"I..." Asa started.

They stared at him.

"But I...", Asa seemed unsure, "All I said was the truth!"

"He's right. It was my fault entirely" Manfred confessed.

"It's the end of the world!" Olivia paniced.

"What?" Manfred shrugged.

"You just said you made a mistake" Lysander said, who was also shocked.

"Your point is...?"

"Wow" Charlie said.

"Yep!" Billy agreed.

Noticing the awkwardness, Fidelio led the way to a park. It was starting to get dark.

"Asa..." Olivia said in a slightly worried tone.

Asa, who was staring at the ground in what was either shame or boredness, looked up to show her he had heard.

"At what time do you... change shape?"

Everyone froze, suddenly realising her point. They couldn't exactly walk around public areas with a beast by their side.

Asa blushed, "Around midnight"

Everyone sighed with relief.

"I won't hurt you" Asa murmured.

"I know", Olivia laughed, "But we don't want to... make people think..."

"We walk around with..." Manfred attempted to finish the sentence but failed miserably.

"A merromal" Lauren said in a voice that made her sound like and expert.

Asa hung his head and sighed.

Everyone felt a sliver of guilt run through them, all except Lauren who stood there as if she were a queen and continued, "Because the world is a strange place where no one can accept anything that is different to what they think is normal. If someone wears the wrong shoes with the wrong clothes or if someone trips up they will not be accepted."

Everyone stared with fascination, "That's why the endowed were created"


	5. A Change of Character

**Sorry about the weird last chapter, I was having a funny five minutes. Ok, judging from the quality of other FanFics I need to take this seriously now. No more weird stuff unless I am writing something that's meant to be really random.**

"That. Was. Weird" commented Olivia, who was a stunned just as much as the rest of them.

"I know right?" Lauren laughed, "It's not often I come out with something like that"

Everyone sighed with relief and giggled slightly, noticing the serious and awkward atmosphere change to a friendly and comfortable one.

"Thanks anyway" murmured Asa.

"Anytime. I think..." Lauren said, unsure on what would be the appropriate reply.

"We'd better get some dinner" suggested Fidelio.

They all nodded in agreement as they strolled over to the restaurant. It was getting dark and Charlie was having second thoughts about the fact he had come to the same party as Manfred, Asa and Zelda. He still had clear memories of running through the ruins at night with a beast hunting him down and stone statues collapsing all around him. They weren't good memories, of course, but could they have changed? Was it really possible? Charlie reminded himself that Zelda had gone to a maths college with normal people; that must have brought her down to earth. Asa had become a "good guy". Manfred had a wheelchair fall on top of him; probably knocking a good deal of sense into him. Still, Charlie couldn't help having a sliver of doubt in his mind.

"Here we are" said Olivia as they walked into the restaurant.

They stared in awe at the bright, flashing lights and neatly laid tables. It was not at all what they had expected, but Olivia was a famous movie star. She had booked 3 tables and everyone took their pick on who to sit with: Emma, Tancred, Lysander, Lauren. Gabriel, Billy, Charlie, Fidelio. Manfred, Zelda, Asa, (not her choice of course) Olivia.

"How come the birthday girl has to sit with her former enemies?" Olivia huffed.

"Don't complain. You invited us didn't you?" Manfred smirked.

Olivia didn't like the smirk. It reminded her of Bloor's Academy times. Hypnotising, firey times. Times when there were 2 sides. Times when... Olivia Vertigo was unendowed. She sighed at the thought of being "normal" again. Although Olivia enjoyed being able to defend herself, it seemed so much easier being just another girl. But Olivia wasn't just another girl, she never had been. _Oh great, another dilemma. _she thought.

"Yes, you did invite us", Zelda smirked along with Manfred, "So there's no going back now"

Olivia frowned suspiciously, "I thought we were friends".

"Who said we're not?" Manfred leaned in closer.

Olivia sat there and stared. Yes, Olivia stared. At Manfred. Oh Olivia. Typical. Just typical.

The conversation wasn't going so great on Emma's table either.

"So..." Lysander started.

"Can you pass the salt?" asked Tancred.

"I could..." Lysander smiled.

"C'mon 'Sander, don't play tricks" Tancred warned.

"Would you pass the pepper?"

"But it's right next to you!" Tancred's hair started to spark.

"So it is" Lysander slowly moved his hand slowly towards the pepper pot.

"JUST PASS THE SALT ALREADY!" Tancred yelled as a giant rain cloud opened above Emma and Lauren's heads.

"Boys" the girls sighed.

"This food is good" Fidelio said with a load of vegetables stuffed in his mouth.

Charlie stared in disgust at his plate as he fiddled with his spinache on the end of his fork. "Fido, do you want my spinache?"

"Charlie" Fidelio laughed "Grow up!"

Charlie cautiously touched the spinache with his tongue. A waitor, who looked more like a butler, raised an eye-brow and asked, "Is your food alright, sir?"

Charlie quickly shoved the fork-full of green mush into his mouth and replied, "Yeah, great! It's so... spinachey!"

The waitor nodded uncertainly and when he was gone Charlie spat it out into his napkin and pulled a face. Billy and Gabriel giggled.

"What?" Charlie frowned like a child.

No one anwered. Charlie sighed and moved his gaze over to Olivia's table. Except, Olivia seemed to have... fainted?

**Yes! Sudden, unexpected twists are epic :3**


	6. Stealing Olivia

Charlie gasped and ran over to Manfred, Zelda, Asa and Olivia's table. Olivia was lying with her head on the table, Asa stared at her in shock. Manfred and Zelda, however, had a sly smirk on their faces.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

Manfred and Zelda exchanged glances before Manfred replied, "Oh, Olivia?", his coal-black eyes shot towards the girl, "She just fainted. Nothing to worry about"

"Nothing to worry about?", Charlie had never spoken to Manfred in this tone before, "You hypnotised her didn't you?"

"Charlie, why would you even think such a thing?" Manfred grabbed Olivia and him and Zelda ran out of the restaurant.

"Charlie!" Emma ran up to Charlie and Asa who both stood staring at the door which Manfred and Zelda had just ran out of with Olivia, "What happened? Where's Olivia?"

"I should've known" Charlie muttered.

By this time all of them were crowded around the table.

"I knew it all along" Asa said, "I tried to warn you but..."

"We should've known it too" Charlie shook his head.

"Well, are we just going to stand here? Come on!" Lauren ran through the door and the others raced after her.

"Come back!" the waitor screeched, "What about the bill?"

They ran through the trees; the leaves rustled and the wind howled like a wolf. _A wolf _Charlie repeated in his head _Asa! What time is it? _Charlie glanced at his watch and sighed. Only 8:30. They would have to wait a long time before midnight. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the depths of a forest.

"We need to split up" Tancred decided.

"Do we have to?" Billy asked nervously.

"If we want to find Olivia, yes" Tancred replied.

Lysander quickly counted the people still left. 9. "We'll get into pairs except for one group of 3. Asa go with Billy because Asa's the oldest and Billy's the youngest. I'll go with Charlie and Fidelio, Tancred go with Emma..."

"Well that worked out well" Tancred clutched Emma's arm.

Lysander smiled, "And Lauren go with Gabriel".

"This worked out really well" said Billy.

"Why?" asked Asa.

"Because I'm the only one who can talk to you, human or not. Tancred and Emma get to go together as well"

"That's true but it's a long time until midnight so I think I'll be human for a lot longer"

"Just one question..."

"What?"

"You don't eat animals do you?"

Asa laughed, "Only if I haven't eaten much in the day"

Billy sighed with relief.

"So, Charlie, how's your family?" asked Lysander.

"Good I guess. Mum's been given a higher role in green grocer selling so we get more money. Dad's been doing some concerts but he hasn't been lucky enough to perform with Fidelio's family yet"

"Lucky?", asked Fidelio, "We'd be lucky to perform with him"

"Maisie's a lot happier without Grandma Bone around and she likes Billy so she's glad he's staying with us. I haven't seen my cousins in a while, I hope Miranda's OK... but I guess she's a lot better off now that she's not living with Aunt Venetia anymore" Charlie finished.

"How 'bout Fidelio?" asked Lysander.

"Well let's see, Mum and Dad are just the same as when you last saw them really. Felix, my oldest brother, is doing well in the rock band he's in with his friends..."

"Fidelio has a lot of brothers and sisters. We're gonna be here for a looooong time..."

"And then", Tancred continued telling Emma about his "amazing adventures", "I took the money out of his hand and slammed him against the wall with a super strong gail"

"Ouch!" Emma commented.

"I know. So then he fell to the ground and yelled 'I'll get you back for that you little storm-boy!'."

Emma giggled, "Then what happened?"

"I ran away and took the money back in the bank. No one even knew it happened" Tancred ended his story proudly.

Emma clapped, "Did all this really happen? Or are you making it all up?"

Tancred moved his head from side to side, "I may have exaggerated some things here and there but most of it happened"

"Really?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, well most of it, at least a bit of it, I mean the part about the robbery happened, so it sorta happened, in a way... that it... didn't really happen, no, not really. No, I made it all up"

"Tancred!" Emma nudged him aside, "I really believed you"

"Sorry" Tancred shrugged.

"What was that?" Lauren asked quickly, grabbing Gabriel's arm.

"I don't know" Gabriel grabbed Lauren's arm.

"Why are you scared? You're a boy, you're supposed to protect me!"

"I'm not exactly like Tancred and Lysander" Gabriel moved his head around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Maybe we should go back" Lauren took a few steps back.

"Yeah... maybe we !"

Lauren and Gabriel ran screaming through the forest. They hid under a tree, breathing fast.

"What... was... that?" Lauren asked, gasping for breath.

"I don't want to know", Gabriel replied, "Perhaps it was just Manfred trying to scare us"

"Probably. What are we so worried about? I can't have been AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A face popped up from behind the tree and after a horrifying growl, histerical laughter started. Lauren and Gabriel slowly turned their heads. It was Manfred and Zelda. There were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

"You... you... ", Manfred tried to speak between bursts of histerics, "You should've seen your faces!"

"That's the funniest thing I've seen since I saw Manfred fall down all those stairs!" Zelda added.

"You copied that off of Family Guy!"

"I know!"

"That's enough, you two", Gabriel put a foot on Manfred as he was still lying on the ground, "Where's Olivia?"

Manfred and Zelda suddenly stopped laughing. They stared at Gabriel's firm face for a second; then burst out laughing again.

"I'm being serious!" Gabriel yelled as he pressed his foot down on Manfred's stomach harder.

"You really think we'll tell you?" Zelda asked.

"Don't forget, we have Asa" Lauren stepped forward.

"Alright then", Manfred stood up and brushed the dirt off himself, "We'll show you where she is. Follow me"

**I do not own Family Guy.**


End file.
